House of Pain
by LucifersCousinsBestFriend
Summary: Nikki and her brother Rikki are vampires that haven't seen each other in a while but when Rikki suddenly shows up so does the trouble...
1. Rikki finds Nikki

Brother and Sister

There once was this girl who had two older brothers. One of them was her best friend while the other was her mortal enemy. After her oldest brother got married she moved.

The girls name is Nicole but every body called her Nikki. Her favorite brother 's name is Nicholas. People called him Nick but she had her own nickname for him. She preferred to call him Rikki.

The mortal enemy brothers name was Matthew but everybody called him Sis. They called him Sis because he was a complete and total Sissy, everybody thought that he could be beaten by a girl especially his sister.

Sis was beaten by his sister many times because he was always trying to control her. Before Nikki moved she lived in Arizona. After she moved she was in Oregon. When she moved to Oregon she hated the school.

She completely forgot about time. She couldn't even tell you the year. She stayed in the same house for three years without even realizing it. Her favorite brother had bought a house or he might have come with them.

Rikki came and visited Nikki three years after he had been married. When Nikki saw him she didn't at first quite recognize him. She was walking home from school the way she always did which is cutting through a parking lot. That's where she saw him. He was with his wife they were going into the building that was near the parking lot.

The parking lot was to a Permanente. Nikki didn't know what he was doing there but she was glad to see her brother. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was smiling as if he had known that she would be going that way (he didn't though he just happened to see and recognize her first).

Nikki started the conversation, "When did you get here and why are you here?"

Rikki answered, "I came to visit you dear sister. I just got here a few minutes ago."

"You came all this way just to visit little old me? I mean come on it hasn't been that long has it?"

"What do you mean it hasn't been that long? It's been three years since the last time that you saw me!!"

"Three years what are you talking about it hasn't been that long has it? Maybe it has been three years after all I am in the Junior year. I've missed you so much I guess I just lost track of time since I moved up here."

"I'd say so by the way you don't even know that I've been married for three years!!" replied Rikki.

"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking of ways to kill this school and everybody in it. Care to join me? Well lets get home so you can see the place and then I could show you around town how long you planning on staying here?" said Nikki.

"Well I was going to wait until later but I may as well tell you now . We're moving here."

"Really why?"

"Well I just really missed you and I want to be able to see you whenever I want to."

"That's not the only reason though is it? Come on tell me. You know that no matter what it is it'll never change my opinion about you. You're the best brother a girl could have but you have to trust me like I trust you."

"You trust me so much that you would tell me anything.(Yes I do.) Then I should tell you that I'm a .."

"You can do it Nicholas. You have to ."

"I'm sorry I can't but Shanna might be able to. Could you tell her babe?"

"I can try but I don't know how convincing it will be coming from me. I know it'll be more convincing coming from you then me. But alright. Nikki, he's a vamp.."

"You can't say it either can you? That's okay I know what you are. I knew even before I tried to get you to tell me."

"How… Wait what?"

"I know you're a vampire dear brother. I knew when I was walking up here. I recognized you but you were different. Then I noticed the scent of you had changed. It was that of one who is marked."

"Marked what are you talking about?"

"We have to get to my place now it's not safe out here I've spent too much time out in the open and so have you. Lets go. "

So Nikki took Rikki and Shanna to her house where they were relatively more safe. From there Nikki had to explain everything about everything. It took a while because she had to explain things within the explanation because they didn't understand everything she was saying.

She explained about her own turning. She explained that she lived with others of the same kind. To the others that she stayed with she had to explain who was with her and why she was late. As it turned out they knew and expected them to show up so it made it easier. The thing the others didn't know was that Rikki was Nikki's sibling but other then that they knew everything else.

Rikki once everything was explained asked, "How come you never told me? When we were outside you told me that you told me everything because you trusted me that much. So how come I didn't know about this?"

"I did tell you I told you close to five or six years ago. You thought I was absolutely nuts and told me to go grow up. I was hurt that you didn't believe me then a while later you met Shanna and got married to her then I moved and watched over you ever since not that you ever realized it."

"Wait you were watching me? How could that be I was having you followed?"

"Hahahahahahahaha do you honestly think that those stupid private eyes could follow me everywhere I went. You have got to be joking. Hahaha I knew you were having me followed so that you could know what I was up to. They would see me go to my room then the windows would show that I was changing when in reality I was going to check up on you and I would come back and change before I set down to study."

"Wait I remember a little girl telling me that if she studied then she'd fail her test or final or whatever." "Yeah well it at least looked that way because I was doing my homework."

"So you really missed me didn't you?"

"Yeah I did but I didn't think it would be a good idea to go and see you since you were married and I didn't want her to think that I thought that she stole my best friend from me. That is what I thought for a while anyway. Then I realized that you can be both my best friend and her husband without it interfering with the other. I also realized that no matter how much I missed my brother that I couldn't keep him all to myself."

"that's true but you could still come and see me I would make time to see you and enjoy the time with you. I know that time is limited for visits but still I really missed you."

"Now if you two don't mind we have to get ready for battle."

"Oh sorry about that Natasha."

"It's fine. I'm just sorry that we have to move again. I really liked this house."

"What was that all about?" asked Rikki in an undertone to Nikki.

"Well be coming here after being outside the barrier for as long as I was I put the rest of them in danger. That and bringing you here was another risk since you were the one they were following not me. Since you bumped into me they figured that they may as well attack and get rid of us all. But then again you have no idea who I'm talking about do you? No of course not. I'll talk to you about that later. Right now it's time to fight ."


	2. Vampnapped

They quickly fought the enemy, who lost horribly. The funny thing about that though is Natasha and everybody else who lives with Nikki are so weak. Nikki is the strongest of them all which is sad because besides Rikki and Shanna , who were both just turned, Nikki was the youngest vampire there. Since she was as strong as she was and born a vampire she is considered and elder.

The next day after the battle Nikki started going to a different school. She now went to Glendale High. Nikki walked to school as she always, since after all she was the youngest and Rikki and Shanna looked for night jobs. As Nikki walked to school she cut through the parking lot to Wayne Enterprises.

About a week after the battle as Nikki was walking to school she noticed that a hot Mustang was following her but she ignored it, she always ignored the cars after all its not like they could hurt her. Nikki knew it wasn't good news when it stopped just ahead of her but she tried to pass it off as her imagination. She continued walking to school but as soon as she got to the car a hand with a chloroform soaked cloth came over her nose and mouth.

Of course this didn't affect her being a vampire as strong as she is. Nothing really affected her even though her senses were so much stronger than stupid rotten humans. Since the men that grabbed her didn't know that she was a vampire and that she was so much stronger than them she acted like she passed out. While 'passed out' she was paying attention to the turns and since she knew this town so well she knew exactly where they where when they stopped.

When the men got her into the warehouse she feigned waking up, which startled the men since they figured that they had at least a few hours before Nikki woke up. Nikki loved the expression on their faces. The men thinking she wouldn't understand started yelling at each other in rapid Russian. Nikki understood what they said perfectly and yelled at them.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Nikki shouted also in Russian.

They were so surprised because they obviously weren't thinking about what Nikki could or could not do. They decided to talk in English so it would be easier. The first man said. "Okay since you can speak Russian we will talk in English since I'm guessing it's your native tongue."

"It is but I speak so many languages some even seem like its more my native tongue then English." Nikki replied.

"So how did you manage to fight the chloroform?"

"Hmm oh that's easy but I'll just let you figure it out on your own."

"Now we get to wait for your parents to worry." said the second man.

"That may take awhile." "Why is that?"

"Well sometimes I go to a friends house after school and don't get home until 7 o'clock without calling home."

"That may be a problem but oh well."

"Yes oh well. You guys are going to be so sick of me by then, if you survive that long." '_They are starting to get mad already. Good, it will make my pan go so much smoother and more swiftly then I planned_.' Nikki though. "Now gentlemen why am I here?" '_But of course I already know. Let's just see what they'll tell me!_'

"Gentlemen she says. Hahahaha. Funny chick really. Do you really think that we're going to tell you? Nah we'll tell you when you call your parents in a few hours." the first man said.

"Well I thought you would since I already know. Also why call in a few hours letting them know that I'm not in school when you could try to make them worry?"

"Fine we'll do it your way for now, but we won't untie you."

"You don't have to." Nikki said as she held up her uninjured wrists and ankles.

This stunned them yet again for they knew how tight they tied it and no one had ever gotten out of that knot before. Well there was one person but he was a weak vampire escape artist not that they knew that part. Also this vampire weakling got killed because of the knot, it took to much out of him to heal and he didn't have enough blood in him. Nikki enjoyed her freedom while they just sat there stunned.

_These people are pathetic. I mean come on my wrists and ankles have been untied since I 'woke up,' Jeez! Hmm I should send Natasha a silent message. Here it goes: "Nat don't be mad at me but I'm not at school I've been kidnapped. Don't worry I wont kill them at least not without a good explanation. I have a plan that I've already started I wont tell you what it is though. The only thing I will tell you is to act like a concerned parent when I don't come home. They will tell me what they want when I call you. I will be talking in code 45."_

**Around midnight**

The men, Murphy and James, were talking quietly about what to do with her. They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. Part of Nikki's plan was about to come into play, when James called her family. Nikki knew James would have her tell her family which is why she sent Nat the code.

Suddenly Nikki was brought out of her thoughts by quickly approaching footsteps and they weren't either James or Murphy's. _Not good._ Crossed Nikki's mind. The foot steps were coming straight to them. Nikki worried about who it was since after all she is a 'wanted' person.

"Hey boys, you expecting anyone?"

They looked up at her startled because she hadn't spoken in awhile and her voice was pure and magnificence. Finally James said, "Nnnno wwwwwhy?"

"Stuttering already not a good sign boys. I'll be backing a couple of minutes."

With that she walked out and snuck up on the person only to find out that it was Sis. Nikki followed him for awhile then whispered in his ear "Looking for someone or are you just trying to pick a fight with the wrong people?"

Sis jumped noticeably before saying, "I was just trying to see why you willingly went with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb."

"I just wanted to see what they wanted not that I'll let them or you live much longer. They're making me mad and you well its just pure joy killing you."

"Sounds like old times to me. Find out anything juicy?"

"Not from them you on the other hand…"

"Stop that!!"

"Stop what I'm not doing anything if I know what going on with you it's because you can't stop thinking about it. Also it's written all over your face. Anyways I've got to go Sis I've got a meeting to attend to."

Nikki walked back to the men even though she could easily have left after all her plan hadn't really even begun yet……


	3. The Phone Call

The men were surprised when she came back they figured that she'd just leave once she got out but apparently not.

"What's the matter boys it looks like you've seen a ghost or something?" Nikki said with a smug grin.

"Well it's just we didn't expect you to come back we figured you'd just leave."

"I thought about it but it would totally ruin my plans."

"What are you talking about now chica?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

With that last statement all conversation stopped. Nikki was getting bored around 9 o'clock at night so she told them that they may as well called her 'parents'. The men happily agreed (they really wanted to get rid of her they were scared out of their minds. Hahanah).

Nikki called and said, "Hello Natasha."

"What's going on?" Natasha asked, the men could hear her she was on speaker phone.

"The sky is falling." Nikki talking in code remember. (They are listening, translated).

"Where are you?"

"I don't know a lake somewhere." (the warehouses)

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy keen" (you kidding, they don't have a clue)

"What do they want?"

Dropping out of code as part of the plan, "I don't know they haven't told me."

They hold up a paper saying,_ We want you to suffer what you put us thru man years ago._

"They say they want you to suffer what you put them thru years ago whatever that means."

"Oh I see."

They also wrote _We know what you are you can't hide forever. We'll find you we always do._ This part made Nikki start to worry but not to much its not like they knew about her.

"They also say they know what you are. You can't hide forever. We'll find you we always do. Now what I'm thinking. Nat and family you've got company don't you?"

"Yes, yes we do. What of it?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted confirmation. Hey bro."

Nick gets on, "Yeah sis."

"I know you to well which is why I wanna talk at ya."

"Go for it. You can't scare me."

"Really? I bet I could but now's not the time to argue. I saw Sis. Not that he's a part of this. I can tell Sis is starting to get cocky. When I get back we have to do something about Sis."

"Yeah I know Sis always was one for the dramatics."

"Oh good so you agree with me. What should we do? Should we make Sis suffer or put Sis out of Sis' misery?" (of courses nobody else but them knows Sis is their brother and their trying to keep it that way.)

"I think we should make her suffer. Though I'm not sure that it'll help any." "Oh it will. When I saw her earlier today she nearly jumped out of her skin. I was hilarious. Oh bother the men don't want us to reminisce so I guess we'll have to make it short put Nat back on please."

A pause while the phone got passed back to Nat. While the men showed her what she was to say.

"Hey Nat"

"Hey again"

"So they say that they will 'kill' me if you don't cooperate with them. (Nat's breath caught at this point) Nat you have to calm down breath in breath out. It won't happen and you know it calm down."

"How can you be so calm your going to die?"

"Nat you know me too well I wouldn't get myself into a situation that I couldn't handle on my own. So get a grip. Also another thing they say and this is to the police listening in, You're not going to stop as you can't find us even if you wanted to."

"You can't be serious they honestly said that?"

"Yeah they honestly said that now I have a little message to them myself. Hello fellow officers, this is officer 8765309-666 (also referred to as 666). You may have trouble finding the place where we are but it's honestly not that hard. Also I would like to personally say hello to officers Mark Schantz, Anne Busby, and Marq Knighten."

On Nat's end, a crowd of voices, "How did you know we were here? How could you know we were here? This is insane , Your insane Nikki."

Nikki smiled knowing she really raddled them by knowing there names. "So boys and milady how are you planning on finding me?"

Anne had gotten on the phone now, "Well 666 we were just going to ask you but I'm sure they are listening in aren't they?"

"Yea they are your actually on speaker right know. They would say hello to you babe but they don't want to be identified, not that it'll help them much seeing as how I can identify them, but hey. So what's been going on at the station? I haven't been there in a while."

"Well we have a new boss now. He's actually here with us."

"Hmm interesting. Has anyone I know been fired or anybody else been hired?"

"No but he is wondering about you since he's not once seen or even met you." "Yeah well not much he can do right now though. I should come in after I leave here so I'll call you on your cell when I leave? You can meet me at the station"

"That's fine. Anything else they want that we don't already know?"

"Let's see ah yes they want Nat to meet them at a place that I can't tell you."

"Well I'm going to find out any way aren't I?'

"I guess you got a point they want her to be at the bridge at midnight." (This is not true Nikki just sent an image to Nat as to where she was supposed to be, which is the warehouses.)

"Hmm that's an interesting place to meet."

"Yes well that's what they said. I've got to go see ya at midnight probably before then."

With that Nikki hung up and the men rounded up on her. "Why did you say the bridge? Blah blah blah blah."

"Yes well Nat knows where I mean the police don't they'll think it's one place when it's another. Besides what's it matter to you? You won't make it tell she gets here anyway." Then she attacks them both at once. Jim the guy that pissed her off the most was the first one she killed.

She whispered just before she bit him "you know its not nice to kidnap a vampire who's hungry." Nikki didn't have to take much from him because he was passed out from all the alcohol. Next she bit Murphy saying "paybacks a bitch. I guess you found that out the hard way." Then she killed him then went back to finish Jim off.

Neither of the men really tasted that good but they had to die. After all whether they knew her secret or not that wouldn't stop them from kidnapping someone else's kid for no apparent reason.


	4. The Lies

Nikki enjoyed the time she had left before Nat showed up. Nat saw Jim and Murphy and was surprised that they even remembered who she was. Though she did find it funny that they couldn't tell how deep of trouble they were in by taking Nikki.

Nikki went to the station and met up with Anne and the other officers a few hours later. They talked about old times and Nikki met Mercedes, the new boss. Mer, short for Mercedes, thought that the old chief was nuts to hire someone who wasn't even out of school yet to be apart of the department.

Since it was unusual Mer said "Aren't you a bit young to be working such a dangerous job?"

With that Nikki laughed and said, "I was wondering if you'd notice and you did. In most cases yes but I've helped them solve more cases then is wise. They can't afford not to have me because if I was against them they'd never be able to stop me. Remember that serial killer case a few years back that we called Jagger? Well the case was solved because of me."

"Wait really? I had no idea you were so young." "Yeah well that's the best part about being the departments secret weapon. Well I should go I have school in the morning. Oh Yay, NOT!!"

Nikki left quietly after that. Most of the officers knew that Nikki didn't sleep but she didn't want the chief to know that. The chief seemed really concerned that Nikki was so young nobody else ever commented on it because they knew that she was tougher then she looks.

The next day Nikki walked to school everything in place nothing out of the ordinary except for the tail that the chief had sent after her to make sure she got every where as safe as possible. Nikki was annoyed at this gestured but she ignored it for now that is.

**During school**

In Nikki's third hour, Wood shop, she was sitting with her 'family' when a guy came up to her and said "You don't really want to hang out with these losers do you?"

"Is there something wrong with my sitting here?"

"Yeah there is. Your new here right?"

"Yeah that's true."

"Let me tell you who you hang out with is crucial as to how people see you." He sees that her wrist is wrapped, "How'd you manage to hurt your wrist?"

"What? Oh that I got into a fight with a few people the other day."

"Wait really you don't seem like the type to get into a fight." "Yeah well I did. Why don't I seem like the type to get into a fight? Too girlie? Too gothic? "

"You just don't seem like the type if anything I'd say your too girlie." "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into boyo. You don't think I can fight fine. I'll prove it to you when and where?"

"The stadium after school today."

"Okay I'll let my G-Units know. You should tell your before school gets out to and plan on putting your stuff somewhere safe because you won't want to touch it later." Nikki said with a smile.

Later that class hour Nikki called Nat to let her know she was gonna be late coming home. Of course Nikki made sure the Giza ,the guy, heard the conversation, well her side at least.

This is what he heard:

_Hey Nat! Everything's fine. I'm gonna hangout with friends after school today. Awww do I have to? That is so not fun. Fine I'll try. _

That was it nothing more. Nikki smiled as Giza walked up t her and said, "You lied to you parents!"

"Yeah so. What your point I do that all the time."

"You can't lie to your parents it's not right." "So what! You don't lie to yours?"

"That is so not the point."

"It's not how can you be so sure? You lie to yours yet I don't get to lie to mine what kind of fairness is that?"

"I can't lie to my parents!" he shouted.

"Oh really we'll see about that." Nikki smiled as she called the school and asked to talk to Mr. Giza. Still in woodshop in front of the class she talked to Mr. Giza on Speaker.

"Hello Mr. Giza. My name is Nucleoli Drakken. I am going around schools interviewing students about how they view the school and I was wondering if you'd consider letting your son Jordan Giza be apart of that. If you do agree then I could just go to your room and talk to him there after school today."

"Well I don't mind but that's completely up to him whether or not he wants to do it. You know what even if he doesn't want to do the interview then hell still do it I'll make him. I guess I'll see you this afternoon." "Yes you will." Nikki said as she hung up the phone. "Now was that hard not at all." "What the hell did you just do?"

"I lied to your father." Nikki replied smugly.

"But how he can tell if someone is lying or not."

"Well that's because most of what I said is the truth a Nucleoli Drakken is visiting schools and interviewing students and she will be here and she does want to interview you but she won't be doing that for a few days. But before she has a chance to ask for an interview with you she will suddenly realize that she somehow already has one from you. So no matter what you will be doing the interview."

"It still doesn't make since as to how he couldn't tell you were lying about who you are."

"Sure it does you see like your father I'm unusually gifted but we'll get to the later. See ya before the fight."

"By the way how are you planning on getting me out of that room?"

"Very carefully and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject."

**The end of the day**

At the end of the day Nikki walked to the stadium and waited for Giza to show up. She had planned that a friend of hers would pick Giza up at Mr. Giza's classroom. She told her friends all about her plan then at the end of the day followed one to Giza's room to make sure that they could get out of the classroom and if they couldn't then she would figure it out but they got out of there faster then she expected so she left to wait for them.

When Jordan showed up with Jenna Fernandes, Nikki's best friend at the school, Jordan said, "So if I go back all bruised and what not what's my story since you seem to have everything else already planned out?"

"Well your story is that you were showing her around when some of your classmates started to surround you both you got mad because they were threatening her so you fought them off. Only that didn't work out so well for you because they just ganged up on you."

"Ah now since you told me to put my stuff somewhere safe I assume you have done the same thing." "Nope because I already told you that you will be the one who gets hurt not me. Now let's hop this here fence and meet our friends." "Wait how did you know I had friends here?" "Your not the only one who brought friends I did too I figured that you would and I was right. Now are you jumping this fence or are you to chicken?" (Know this people Giza is a football player not the best idea calling him a chicken but who cares? Not me!!)

"Yeah I'm coming."

So him jumps the fence Nikki has long since jumped the fence she jumped it when she was talking to him. They walked down the stadium steps down to the field, eyeing each other the entire time and coming up with a strategy as to how they will fight. Well Giza was anyway Nikki was thinking about how much fun this was going to be.

When they got to the field Nikki took off her shirt and pants because she had short shorts on and a sports bra, easier for her to move around in. Then she says, "Giza since you and I both brought friends here I thought it best for us to have a third party start the fight after all we wouldn't want to cheat. I made sure that it was somebody that neither of us knew." (this person is actually related to Nikki but nobody knows that but Nikki and this girl)

"How do you know that I don't now them?"

"I didn't until I talked to them and asked if they would be so kind as to start our fight for us. I also showed her a photo of you and she didn't recognize you. You may have seen her around though I know that I have."

"Fine why don't you call her out then."

"I'll call her out when your ready to fight I'm sure that you want to be more maneuverable and take off any accessories so you don't get hurt worse. Oh and ladies and gentlemen your going to want to give us a ten foot radius."

"Wait why?"

"Cause I'm gonna take off my glasses when we fight and I don't want to hit any of my fellow classmates besides you." (of course I didn't really need them it was just habit to wear them not that they know that.)

"I guess you got a point there. I'm ready now are you?" Giza said after he took off his shirt and baggy pant to where he was only in boxing shorts.

"Yes I am. It looks like I'm not he only one who was looking for a fight today."

"Of course I'm always looking for a fight."

"Hmm this could get interesting. Ready?"

"Yeah bring her out." with that confirmation Nikki whistled loudly.

When she stopped a Goth about 5'8" walked over. She had pitch black shoulder length hair. She was wearing Tight black leather pants, a black skull t shirt, black combat boots, and a large black leather coat with spike and chains over the entire ensemble.

At first the group just stared at her until she walked to center ring, that is, and greeted Nikki like she was an old friend even though, at school, they only talked twice, the first day and that day. Elise Crook enjoyed the attention much to her sisters pleasure.

Nikki laughed when she saw the guys faces when she said that Elise was to start her and Giza's fight.


	5. Giza's fight

Everybody was stunned. After everybody calmed down Elise started the fight but first Nikki handed her glasses to Mark Schantz the officer and her friend.

Nikki and Giza then started to slowly circle each other, well actually Giza was circling Nikki because she was to lazy to move from center ring. When he finally attacked he did so from behind Nikki now if she were anybody else it probably would have caught her off guard but being her it didn't.

Instead when the kick came she just grabbed his foot out of the air like it was nothing. She then turned to face Giza and said, "You know it's not nice attack people when their back is turned from you. That's just chicken shit. What are you scared that if you attacked from the front that I would be able to tell what you were going to be able to do? Well your right I would have been able to tell but I can also tell even if you are behind me so don't try that again."

With that being said she dropped his foot and walked up to him and slugged him in the face repeatedly ten times. When she was done he had a broken nose and his face was completely covered in blood. It didn't bother her that much the smell of the blood though it did her sister, but she knew her sister could handle it if she had to which right now she did.

Giza, when Nikki stopped fell to the ground, quickly regained his footing. Nikki decided that she was going to talk to Mark while she waited for him to stand up. Then even after he regained his footing she was still talking not even paying attention to Giza. He of course took this as the opportune time to attack her but like she said before she could see everything even if it was behind her so she dodged his punch but let him get in a few before she counterattacked after all she shouldn't hurt his pride too much.

Though of course she made it look like he earned giving her those hits. She smiled as she realized that he really didn't hit as hard as she did even when she was human so she wouldn't even have to use her powers to cheat. She walked around Giza a few times then kicked his legs out from beneath him then hit his chest a few times and knocked the wind out of him then hit his face once more for good measure then turned and walked away from him since he was K. O.

All of Giza's friends were stunned they'd never seen him lose a fight before in the entire time they've know him which was like forever. Nikki's friends just smirked and shook their heads. It was never a good sign when they did that and Nikki noted it before…


	6. Creatures of the Night

**Last time**

_All of Giza's friends were stunned they'd never seen him lose a fight before in the entire time they've known him which was like forever. Nikki's friends just smirked and shook their heads. It was never a good sign when they did that and Nikki noted it before…_

Suddenly many creatures of the night attacked Giza and his friends. Nikki was suddenly forced into action after all she couldn't let them just die. Nikki was the only one besides Elise who could actually do anything to help because these creatures were stronger then the ones that normally attacked.

Nikki's friends all left taking all of the others out that they could. They got out of there but not without being injured in the process. Nikki fought five of these creatures called Henbane in others werewolves. The reason that the others couldn't fight is because at the time there was nothing that could stop them except their mortal orb rather their immortal enemy.


	7. Henbane

Nikki remembered that they were the ones who killed her best friend, when she was five. She took out all of her built up anger out on them. Once the henbane were defeated they looked like crap. They had broken noses, ribs, and all sorts of other body parts, if they were still alive at the end anyways.

The henbane were always trying to make the humans fear the vampires and everything they did. They didn't know though that their actions just made them be the hated ones. Of course though the humans didn't even know they existed unless they were protected at all times by the one they found out by.

Elise wanted to kill all the henbane but Nikki told her to keep them alive so they could get as much information out of them as possible. They took the henbane back to 'headquarters', also known as home, for observation and torture. Some of the others wanted them just as much dead as Elise but Natasha wouldn't let anybody but Nikki and her touch them.

Nikki was the best hen it came to torture. She was the best at a lot of things but torture was one thing that she really enjoyed. Natasha was good at torture to but she preferred to leave that to Nikki. She would try to get the information by seducing the one being interrogated unless of course it was a girl. She tried that once and it didn't work so she said forget it and never did it again.

They tortured the henbane for six months before they decided to give up everything they knew. The henbane didn't know much though. When they found out all they could they killed them and left to go find the one responsible for their attack. Nikki knew where he would be he never was good at keeping a low profile.

The found who they were looking for and just shook their heads. They were looking for Sis. They found him very fast. Nikki was trying not to laugh when they found him passed out on his living room floor with a bunch of drunks trying to finish the alcohol before the morning sun rose.

Nikki being the kind person she is woke him up and didn't do it nicely at all. She grabbed one of the coolers the once held alcohol with ice in it and dumped the contents, ice and freezing water, on his head. He jumped and freaked out until he saw his family then he got really worried.

He knew what they were here about and he didn't want them to kill him. Out of all the people gathered around him only one looked like they actually wanted to kill him. He didn't have to look at them to know he was in trouble and that at least one person wants and will probably try to kill him.


End file.
